The Shinigami Challenge
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: The Shinigami King starts the challenge that all participants must follow. 100 theme challenge. bad summary hiatus
1. Introduction

**I have no idea how I came up with this. I was bored and wanted to write something for 10/10/10. Yeah, so this is what my mind thought of. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

I  
Introduction

Rem stared at the task force as they continued to talk about the Death Note. She glanced over at Light, who only glared back.

"Rem."

She looked back and saw Shido.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rem.

"Ryuk convinced the Shinigami King to start the challenge again," he replied.

"Who's in it this time?"

"All the humans here, us, Ryuk, Misa, and three boys in England."

"So you're going there to tell them next?"

"Yes. And Ryuk is going to tell Misa."

"I see. I'll explain the rules then."

"Good luck," said Shido, leaving.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Matsuda.

"Another shinigami came to tell me some news from the Shingami King."

"And what news would that be?" asked L, eating his cake. "Or can you not tell us?"

Rem looked over at Light and saw him glaring at her. "The Shinigami Challenge has started again and we're all participants."

"What exactly is this challenge?" asked Aziawa.

"Whenever the challenge comes, you have to follow that topic. Until the last challenge ends, none of us can die, be killed, or use a Death Note. The other participants besides us are Misa, two other shinigami named Ryuk and Shido, and three boys in England. In the end there will be a total of one hundred challenges." She opened her Death Note to a page with Roman numerals two through a hundred. "See, the first challenge was Introduction, and it's already been completed just by having me explain it to you."

Everyone just kind of stared at each other, not really sure how to react.

"It's meant to be entertainment for shinigami," explained Rem.

Everyone understood that.

"You said three boys in England were part of this, too?" asked L.

"Yes."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No."

"I see."

XxXxXxXxX

"And that's what going to happen," said Shido, eating one of Mello's chocolate bars.

"Who says we're going to be a part of this?" asked Mello.

"You're role model, L, is also a part of it."

Mello looked at Matt, who looked at Near, who was looking at his puzzle. "I think this will be good for us then."

And thus, the Shinigami Challenge began.

* * *

**I know this was horrible...**

**Reviews are welcome. Constrictive critisim is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


	2. Love

**Yeah, I was bored again so I wrote this during class.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

II  
Love

"Light!" squealed Misa, almost tackling him in a hug. "Ryuk told me you're part of this challenge, too!"

Light sighed. "Unfortunately, I am."

"The next challenge is Love." She smiled. "That means we have to go on a date."

Light sighed again. "Misa, I know that's the next challenge but we're in the middle of trying to solve the Kira case. I can't go with you now."

"Actually, Light," cut in L. "Since Death Notes can't be used, nothing can be done right now. If you go with Misa, this challenge will end sooner and we can get back to work."

"Yay!" cheered Misa, pulling Light with her. "Misa wins!"

L sighed, as he watched Misa drag Light. _That girl has an abnormal love for him._


	3. Light

**Yeah, I was bored so I decided to update this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

III  
Light

It had been a strange day for Light. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him and ignoring him when he talked. Even his father and Ryuzaki. Even Misa!

Light stared at the computer screen, getting the feeling he was being watched. He looked over at L, who quickly went back to drinking his 'would-you-like-some-coffee-with-that-sugar?'.

"Ryuzaki?" he asked, but was ignored.

He looked behind him, saw Matsuda staring at him, and then went back to doing whatever it was Matsuda does. This continued throughout the day with everyone else, until Light finally had enough.

"Okay!" he said. "Someone explain why you all are ignoring and staring at me!"

The task force just stared at each other, until L said, "The next challenge was light, so we decided to ignore you until it was over."

Light sighed. _When is this stupid challenge going to end?_


End file.
